Action Comics 587
"Cityscape!" is the title to the 587th issue of the American ongoing superhero comic book series ''Action Comics'' and the fourth issue of the series since it's Post-Crisis revamp. At this point in it's publishing history, Action Comics was a Superman team-up book. The featured guest star for this issue is the Demon, Etrigan. The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also composed the cover art graphic for this issue. It was inked by Dick Giordano with coloring by Tom Ziuko and lettering provided by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer and Mike Carlin. This issue shipped with an April, 1987 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * The Demon :* Etrigan :* Jason Blood * Morgaine le Fey * Glenda Mark * Harry Matthews * Randu Singh * George * George's wife * Mister Janke * None * Humans * Demons * Kryptonians * Witches * Europe, 12 century * Gotham City * Cityscape souvenir * None * Claws * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The job number for this issue is G-2993. * UPC barcode: 7098930410. * The tagline for this issue is, "City of Lost Souls!" * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 3 trade paperback. * This issue shipped in both newsstand edition and direct market edition. * This is the fourth issue of ''Action Comics'' written by John Byrne. * This is the fourth issue of ''Action Comics'' illustrated by John Byrne. * This is the twenty-second issue of ''Action Comics'' inked by Dick Giordano. * This is the fourth issue of ''Action Comics'' with John Byrne as cover artist. * This is the sixteenth issue of ''Action Comics'' colored by Tom Ziuko. * This is the twenty-fourth issue of ''Action Comics'' lettered by John Costanza. * This is the first issue of ''Action Comics'' edited by Mike Carlin. * This is the fifth issue of ''Action Comics'' edited by Andrew Helfer. * Superman chronologically appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #428. * Etrigan, the Demon appeared last in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #50. He appears next in the first issue of his own Demon four-issue limited series. His appearance during the 1162 flashback chronologically takes place in between the flashback scenes from ''Demon'', Volume 1 #9 and page 17 of ''Demon'', Volume 3 #5. * First Post-Crisis appearance of Glenda Mark. She appeared last in ''DC Comics Presents'' #66. She appears next in ''Demon'', Volume 2 #1. * Harry Matthews appeared last in the third story from ''Detective Comics'' #485. He appears next in ''Demon'', Volume 2 #3. * Randu Singh appeared last in the third story from ''Detective Comics'' #485. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #602. * First and only known appearance to date of Mister Janke, the antiquities dealer. * First and only appearance to date of George and his wife, two home owners. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:April, 1987/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Andrew Helfer/Editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:John Byrne/Cover inker Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:Dick Giordano/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories